Me and You
by Shaye1106
Summary: They have their ups and downs but they are truly meant to be. A closer look at three pivotal moments in Jackson and April's relationship. Japril fluff!


_**Me and You**_

_I believe in love at first sight,_

_I believe in true love,_

_I believe in happily-ever-after,_

_I believe in fighting for what I want,_

_I believe you were meant for me,_

_and I believe in YOU and ME._

_~Unknown_

It's April who makes the first move. It's Jackson who makes the last. It's together that they make the future.

* * *

"_I'm a soldier!"_

"_Yeah, I still don't know what that means…Mmm April."_

The kiss isn't slow, the kiss isn't soft and friendly; this is a kiss of predatory need, this is a kiss of desire, lust, avarice. It's a kiss that addresses years of sexual tension and denial. A kiss that neither Jackson nor April saw coming. A moment of spontaneity on April's part and of surrender on Jackson's. To go against everything they believe and pride themselves in and everything that keeps them from falling apart. It's a kiss that breaks them down and simultaneously glues them back together.

"_Should I not have done that?"_

"_I umm…"_

"_If you want me to stop just say so and I'll stop."_

He wants to. He wants to put the breaks on this, on them. He doesn't want to acknowledge that sometime over the course of their friendship it became more, they became more. Ignorance is bliss or so they say. But he can't say the words because she is here, encompassing him, dazzling him with her smile, and her lips taste like coffee and her hair smells of vanilla and he just can't help feeling that this is right.

"_I just…the way you're kissing me right now…you're a virgin, you're a virgin-"_

"_Yes! Because my whole life since I was a kid I had this idea of how my life was supposed to be, of these rules that I was supposed to follow…but I'm not a kid; I'm not the same person I was when I started my residency. I just punched a guy and it felt really good. And if something feels really, really good it can't be bad, right?"_

She doesn't want to cling to her morals or use her virginity as a shield. She wants to feel; she wants him, all of him in the most intimate way possible. Maybe she's running on adrenaline and maybe she'll regret her decision tomorrow but in this very moment, this one moment in time, she couldn't be more sure of her choice. To be loved by someone who knows how to turn her entire day around, makes her laugh, and genuinely likes her for who she is, well she can't think of anyone more worthy to give her virginity to. It may not be smart and the days following may be a mess and yet she needs to throw caution and Jesus and rules to the wind for she needs him, completely.

"_I…yeah…umm."_

"_Jackson, hey it's okay. Really, it's okay."_

So maybe it began with his "me and you," with her "it's okay," or with their kiss. One thing's for sure: whatever prompted them to act sent them hurdling toward the point of no return…towards their one and only love.

* * *

"_I love you, April. _

Those are the words that stop April dead in her tracks. It's the thing that makes her want to scream in frustration and melt into his arms all at once. She told him months ago that she loved him and he had to wait for her wedding day, for her to be standing at the alter vowing to love another man, to make his confession? She should be furious, she should be stopping him from continuing his speech, she should be forcibly removing him from the venue. And yet, she can't bring herself to speak. Instead she's forced to face the truth…that she is about to tie herself to a man other than the one that holds her heart.

_I always have. I love everything about you; even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. _

Standing there, his eyes wide and mouth dry, Jackson knows that he will never recover if she goes through with her wedding as planned. He doesn't mean to hurt Stephanie or humiliate Matthew, he just can't hide his feelings any longer. Burying his love only worked for so long, then April would kiss her fiancé or her engagement ring would shimmer and Jackson would only wish that it was him she was kissing and him she was marrying. Saying that they would never last as a couple didn't allay his heart either…how would they know if they never were given a shot? If they never took that chance? If they never admitted the truth to themselves and each other? Jackson couldn't live in a world where she was bound, in holy matrimony, to a man who wasn't himself. He loves her, needs her, craves her. Jackson only hopes that she wants him in the same way.

_I love you and I think you love me too. Do you?"_

It was the end of life as both Jackson and April knew it. A time of decisions, a time of emotions, a time of utter honesty. This was not April's fairy-tale wedding but it would soon be her happily-ever-after.

* * *

"Jackson, I can't do this. I don't want to do this; I change my mind," April sobbed, her feet currently in stirrups, rumpled hospital sheets pooled around her waist.

"Come on, just three more pushes. You can do it. I know you can," Jackson coached after leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"No, no, owww!" Gripping his hand even harder, April screamed.

"Come on mommy, give me a push," their obstetrician, Mira, prompted. Simply not able to grit out the words, April shook her head.

"April, sweetie, I know this is probably the hardest thing in the world. I know I have no idea what kind of pain you're going through. But you need to push for us to meet our little princess." The death grip on his hand released slightly as the need to push passed.

"We're going to give it another try when the next one hits," the doctor said, letting Jackson take the lead.

"No, I'm done. She can stay inside, she safe there," April looked pointedly at Mira before Jackson gently turned her chin to face him.

"You're tired and in pain and you don't want her to get hurt. I get that. But nothing bad will happen to our baby once she's out in the world."

"You don't know-"

Hushing her, Jackson smiled a rare, full smile as he kissed her pouting lips. "Nothing will happen because she'll have us." Another kiss. "She'll be loved." Kiss. "And I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to hurt her." Laugh. Kiss. "And you'll be a great mom." Kiss. "I just know it."

April now had tears in her eyes for a completely different reason. "And you'll be a great dad." With a final kiss, April was ready to bear down when the urge came.

"I see a head!" Mira announced. "You're almost there momma. Give me another good push." April screamed as searing pain ripped through her for the final time, freeing the baby's shoulders. Mira and the team of nurses quickly suctioned the little girl's nose and eyes, wrapping her in a light pink blanket. They then carefully deposited her on April's chest. "Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl. We'll give you two a minute before we finish the newborn testing." Both Jackson and April nodded their thanks only to snap their eyes back to their wailing bundle of joy.

"Allie Jane Avery."

"I thought-"

"She should have a little bit of Jesus in her name…it's a part of you and I want it to be a part of her too," Jackson explained as he dried more of his wife's tears. "Besides, Jane has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you; it's perfect. She's perfect." April stated in awe as AJ grabbed her pinky finger. "We made this."

"Me and you," Jackson said with one arm wrapped around April's shoulder and the other rubbing the peach fuzz on his daughter's head.

"Me and you. Always," April smiled.

* * *

From it's sex-filled beginnings to their marriage to their unplanned pregnancy, their relationship was unexpected. It wasn't planned, it wasn't perfect, but it was real. There were fights…fights about religion, love interests, boarding school, foundations, family and more…but there was so much more to fight for than to fight against. It was their once-in-a-lifetime, I-can't-live-without-you, we're-meant-to-be, romance. Soul mates. Me and You. Forever.

_I believe in love at first sight,_

_I believe in true love,_

_I believe in happily-ever-after,_

_I believe in fighting for what I want,_

_I believe you were meant for me,_

_and I believe in YOU and ME._

_~Unknown_

**_Thanks for reading. This is my first Japril fic so let me know what you think!_**


End file.
